


Birthday Boy

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Domesticity, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘It was a really cool party’ Nick stated, sitting on the couch.‘I’m agree’ Ellie added, sitting on the couch next to him.





	Birthday Boy

‘It was a really cool party’ Nick stated, sitting on the couch.  
‘I’m agree’ Ellie added, sitting on the couch next to him.  
‘You are amazing, Eleanor Bishop.’  
Ellie blushed and softly smiled. ‘I didn’t do anything special.’  
‘You organized an amazing party. Thanks.’  
‘You’re welcome, birthday boy. You deserved it.’  
Saying that, she kindly caressed his biceps and bit her own lip.  
‘How lucky I am, having you as my girlfriend.’  
Nick placed a kiss on her forehead, lightly touching her bangs with his lips.  
Ellie leaned her head between Nick’s shoulder and his head.  
‘You’re the sweetest.’  
‘There’s only a thing that... doesn’t add up.’  
‘What?’  
‘Well, I received the gifts from the others, but you hadn’t given yours yet.’  
‘You’re right.’  
Nick could see her eyes sparkling because of the excitement.  
‘So?’ he asked, rubbing her arm.  
‘I’ll take it.’  
Ellie stood up and came back with a package in her hands.  
She sat next to Nick, pumped for him to open it.  
‘I’m curious’ he stated, starting to unwrap it.  
Nick genuinely smiled, looking at the picture of Ellie and him.  
It was from the Christmas party. Ellie was smiling towards the camera, while Nick was smiling, looking at her, almost amazed by her beauty.  
‘It’s... wonderful, Ellie.’  
‘Glad you like it’ she softly said.  
He turned towards her, and leaned his left hand on her cheek.  
Ellie blushed when Nick kissed her.  
‘Be still, Luis’.  
‘What?’ he asked, still very close to her.  
‘That’s the second part of my gift.’  
‘Got it’ he whispered.  
He leaned the picture and stood up, therefore he took her hand to lead her towards the bedroom.  
‘You’re gorgeous’ he stated, standing in front of her.  
She smiled and kissed him.  
‘Happy birthday, Nick.’


End file.
